


This One's Trouble

by Captain_Loki



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hallucinations, Voyeurism, head!characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You gotta watch out for girls like these Lee,” Xander warns, “the blonde ones are always the heart breakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was a follow up based on a friend's fic [If You Live as Others Do ](http://wesgibson.livejournal.com/24954.html)

“This one is trouble Lee, I can _feel_ it,” Xander’s voice sounds somewhere right behind him and Lee jumps in surprise. He tries to cover the jerking movement with a roll of his neck and shoulders.

“Smooth,” Xander teases.

“Thrace,” Lee nods at the blonde walking towards him, her steps slow and lazy like she has all the time in the world.

“Major,” she grins stepping in front of him, a little too close to be taken for anything other than the suggestion that it is.

“Ooh, kinky,” Xander sighs from somewhere to Lee’s left. Lee coughs to clears his throat and shoots his unwelcomed guest a glare. Xander just grins, and shoves his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants.

Lee stoops the few inches to capture Kara’s lips with his own; he can feel her grinning against his mouth as he moves her backward, towards the empty bunk.

“Should I stand watch? Or stand and watch?” Xander asks with a cheeky grin, choosing the former as the two climb into the bed. Kara flips them so she’s straddling Lee’s thighs and tugs lightly on the buttons of his uniform.

“I figured she’d be a little more animalistic, you know all growly and bitey, maybe some button popping or something,” Xander notes, leaning against the edge of the bunk and watching.

“Oh just wait,” Lee tells Xander.

“Yeah? What’re ya gonna do Adama?” Kara asks with a grin. She leans forward, tugging off Lee’s shirt, exposing the skin of his neck above the strap of his tank tops. Lee groans as Kara’s teeth sink into his neck and her tongue darts out to lick at the sensitive flesh.

“See, that right there is what I’m talking about,” Xander practically whoops, and Lee’s not sure but he thinks he might have seen a fist pimp, but he’s finding it hard to concentrate on anything with Kara moving on top of him now.

“She get your fly undone? Geez bet she’s good at the covert missions, huh?” Xanders comments.

“I can’t do this with you here,” Lee hisses, and unfortunately Kara’s ear is just beneath his jaw and she sits up and stares at him, hard.

“What?”

“Awkwaaaard,” Xander whispers, drawing out the word and wincing in sympathy.

“Sorry, what?” Lee says with a questioning glance.

“You just—“ Kara says, drawing her hand away from Lee’s open pants.

“I just what? Why’d you stop?” Lee flips them over again, and it seems to appease Kara as Lee teases her with a hand making its way slowly up her shirts.

“You gotta watch out for girls like these Lee,” Xander warns, “the blonde ones are always the heart breakers. Trust me. They build you up with a sexy little outfit, perfect those pouty plump lips and then they’re using you as vampire bait.”

“Vampire bait?” Lee asks, halting his movements and sitting up to stare at Xander.

“What is wrong with you today Lee?” Kara asks, pushing Lee off her, she stands up and rights her clothes.

“Kara!” Lee shouts but she’s already half way to the door. Lee shoots Xander an irritated look, the one usually reserved for his Airgroup meetings.

“Told ya,”’ Xander sighs, watching Kara leave.

Lee lets his head thunk against the edge of the bunk.


End file.
